Roland de Ronceval
Roland de Ronceval was a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Light, and commander of the greatest army ever brought to destroy Dracula. He was in command of half a million men and countless machines in an attempt to siege Dracula's castle. He commanded the troops from the Siege Titan. Story Roland faced Dracula at the balcony, near the throne room, but backed off when he proved to be too strong for him, instead ordering the titan to attack the castle. Dracula escaped to the arm of the titan and worked his way up: Ronceval continuously tried to shoot exploding arrows to knock him off but was unsuccessful and the titan was finally destroyed by Dracula. The titan, and everyone on board, crashed through the outer wall leaving many men dead or dying. With most of his men dead and the siege titan utterly destroyed, Roland made one final effort to destroy Dracula when he climbed out of the remains of the titan. Unfortunately for Roland, despite his efforts, Dracula had ultimately bested him in the fight. In a last ditch attempt, Roland pulled out a large, decorative battle cross and began to chant in Latin to call on the power of the seven archangels to destroy Dracula. But the cross had no effect on Dracula, who reminded Ronceval that he had once been much like him, and joined the paladin in chanting the same prayer. The combined effort of both prayers unleashed a terrible explosion of holy power that obliterated Dracula's castle, and all beings nearby for thousands of miles around. All that remained of Roland was his golden helmet and now ruined battle cross. Nothing else was found of God's paladin. There had been no witnesses to reveal, let alone explain, what had happened that night and, as a result of this, many years later most historians had assumed that Roland had been victorious in destroying Dracula. However in reality, Dracula had effectively wiped out the entire Brotherhood of Light in the aftermath of the failed attempt to seize his castle. Following that event, the Belmont clan had become the new leaders of the Brotherhood of Light, up to the last Belmont, Victor, in the 21st century. Powers and abilities Roland's powerfully enchanted golden armor, forged from the bones of angels, granted him extraordinary strength, speed and durability. Able to skillfully fight on par with and even keep up with even the likes of Dracula, Roland proved to be quite a powerful individual and served as a major enemy to Dracula in centuries past. In addition to his increased physical power, the armor also allowed Roland to accurately fly as well as levitate completely unaided through the large retractable wings on the armor's backside. Equipment In addition to his armored wings and impressive physical power, Roland also dual-wielded two powerful flaming swords which he could use for close combat as well as launch projectiles and perform unblockable attacks. During his final battle with Dracula, Roland also displayed the ability to attach the two swords together. Roland also wielded a powerful flaming bow which he used for ranged combat. These bows allowed him to shoot fiery arrows that could deal massive amounts of damage if not avoided. He could either fire a single arrow directly at an opponent or he could also fire several of them up into the sky, causing them to rain down like meteors on any and all nearby enemies. Battle quotes *''I will purge the world of your presence!'' *''The stench of your soul is disgusting!'' *''You shall not pass!'' *''Come and face me!'' *''You are going to die!'' *''Back to Hell, demon!'' *''Is that all you've got?'' *''Die monster. You don't belong in this world!'' *''Go to Hell!'' *''Break the Castle!'' *''Smash him against the Castle!'' *''You've gone too far!'' *''Tonight will be your last, Prince of Darkness!'' Enemy Data Related scrolls Trivia *Roland bears a slight resemblance to the Amalaric Sniper of the classic Castlevania titles. Both are winged enemies who shoot arrows from a distance and are aligned with holy powers. *He also resembles the Silver Warrior form of Pan. Given the latter's long association with the Brotherhood of Light, this is probably not a coincidence. *During battle he randomly shouts Richter Belmont's infamous line "Die monster. You don't belong in this world!" from Symphony of the Night. *The flaming swords' properties are similar to the Igneas Blade. *The name Roland de Ronceval is a reference to a character from a French Renaissance collection Matter of France, specifically le Chanson de Roland, which tells a fanciful version of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass. In the story, Roland leads the Paladins of Charlemagne in a desperate fight against a Spanish Muslim army. They are all killed in the battle, but Charlemagne arrives, defeats the Moors, and then drives them out of Spain. The mythical Roland's fate is mirrored by de Ronceval, whose very epithet is an alternate spelling of Roncesvalles. es:Roland de Ronceval Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Bosses Category:Brotherhood of Light Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flying Bosses Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters